


hydration

by redlight



Series: not safe for space (voltron nsfw week 2017) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being Walked In On, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Crack Treated Seriously, Fantasy Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sexual Fantasy, Voltron NSFW Week 2017, its only a fantasy tho im disappointed in myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Keith honestly just wants to fuck his team leader's brains out.For Voltron NSFW Week, day 3 prompt "secrets."





	hydration

**Author's Note:**

> as i warned in the previous fic, if you know me irl, don't?? read this?? you'll make me cry
> 
> if you don't know me irl then lol have fun with this mess. i gave up part way through and it's obvious bc this is VERY stupid and i'm so very sorry. I'LL WRITE A GOOD BOTTOM SHIRO FIC ONE DAY, I SWEAR.

There's a suffocating, choking _heat_ slinking under his skin, and Keith can't shake it off even as he slices through another droid’s training level.

Maybe he's training a little too much – _Lance_ certainly thinks so, he keeps interrupting and won't shut _up_ about getting Keith to take a break – but Lance doesn't understand that _Keith can't stop_. Keith might actually _burn_ _alive_ if he stops.

“Training sequence, level 5 completed,” the droid drones out, and deactivates itself.

Keith glares at it, still panting, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

At least Shiro only came in once.

And, and _yeah_ , Shiro had that concerned look in his eyes, with his pretty pale lips pursed slightly. “ _You shouldn't overwork yourself, Keith_.”

But then, Keith had said, “ _I just need to work through something_.”

And Shiro, perfect, admirable Shiro – he just gave him that heartwarming little _smile_ with those flawless lips and those gunmetal eyes all undemanding and soft and _warm_ – Shiro just gave him that too-damn-friendly smile and said he _understood_.

He meant it in a brotherly way, Keith knows this, and Keith _really really really_ thought he was over this, seriously –

But, he’s really, really not.

It was just a _crush_ at the Garrison; just trying not to blush at Shiro’s warm words and trying not to _try too hard_. Just casual smirks and running his fingers up Shiro’s shapely arms – nothing more than that, just friendly-friendly- _friendly_ touching. Nothing more.

Except, uh – god _damn_ it, it's so much more now, and Keith can barely _handle it_.

Yeah, before he had fantasies – but those were shy and cautious and _innocent_ to what Keith daydreams about _now_. Those fantasies were just kissing Shiro on the cheek, running his hands up Shiro’s sides to see if he was ticklish – _innocent_! That shit was _innocent_.

Now? Now Keith just wants to _fuck his mentor/best friend’s brains out_.

Sometimes, sometimes it's all he can think about.

Just – pinning Shiro up against the wall, and Shiro never pushes back in these fantasies – maybe he would in real life, ‘cause he can _damn well_ lift Keith off his feet and throw him out a window. But in Keith’s head, in all the grimy surfaces of his mind that are totally under _his_ control, well – Shiro doesn't push back.

No, Shiro just relaxes against the wall and smiles that puppyish-sheepish smile at Keith, so damn _cute_ , and he’ll let Keith force his thighs apart and roughly palm at his ass, he'll _let_ Keith drag his pants and underwear down, let him spread those firm cheeks apart and _dig_ his fingers in, hard enough to leave bruises –

Does Shiro even _bottom_? Keith doesn't know, how would he? Keith doesn't know what Shiro _likes_ , what he feels like and what he _tastes_ like and how he would sound while he's shivering apart and taking Keith’s cock like he's _made for it_ –

“Hey, mullet man!” Lance pokes his head into the training room. “You ready to hydrate yet? Shiro said he saw you in here _two hours_ ago – man, you act like this is your job or something. Oh my god, being a street fighter would be the _perfect_ job for you – ”

Keith _snarls_ , “ _GET OUT, LANCE._ ”

Lance blinks, looks up and down at Keith’s panting form. Keith _really_ hopes that Lance can't see that he's half-hard through his jeans.

“Welp,” says Lance, eyeing Keith’s crotch. Fuck. “Have fun with – whatever you're doing. Yep. Stay hydrated.” Lance spins around and makes to leave.

“Wait – !” Keith chokes out. Lance looks back, eyebrow raised – and, what the hell, is Lance _actively_ _trying_ to look disappointed? Just – who does he think he is? Can he stop? “Don't tell Shiro?”

“Dude, I don't kinkshame.” Lance throws up finger guns. “I can keep secrets.”

Lance leaves, then, and Keith runs his hand through his hair.

Okay, wow, so he's definitely never talking to Lance again. So that's one good thing to result from the spacefaring mess that is Keith’s life.


End file.
